Burning Desire
by Mylastdesire
Summary: Set in the future. Where are the girls now and how did they all get where they are? There will be flashbacks.. There was no A, just a normal high school life and what comes after. Focused on Spencer and Emily.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone *waves* I'm new to this site and this is my first PLL story.**

**If you all like this story, I will be updating at least once a week, thanks for reading!**

**WARNING!: This is a lesbian fanfic with lots of smut and NC-17.**

**Chapter 1**

Coming home from a long day of work just to go into my home office to work a little bit more is, well, stressful. I had a little bit of work to finish before I was off for the next four days, a much needed four days. I was so focused on the work in front of me, I didn't hear her come into the office.

"Wow you're focused" she whispered in my ear, making me jump a little.

"Sorry babe" she chuckled and kissed the side of my head.

I turned in my chair and smiled up at her.

"I'm just trying to get this work done so I can spend some time with you" I said as she moved to straddle me in my chair, instantly making me forget about the work I was doing.

"Hmm. Why don't you take a little break?" she said seductively as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

I bit my lip softly as I adjusted myself under her and gripped her hips before running my hands up and down her back lovingly.

"I missed you today" I whispered and leaned forward to place a kiss on her chin.

She smiled in response before leaning forward and capturing my lips in a brief, soft kiss before pulling back again.

"I've missed you too. How was your day?" she asked, moving her hips closer to my body.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and squeezed a little before moving my hands to her thighs and I was suddenly aware of everything her. Her smell, the warmth of her body, the hum in her voice that I knew all too well.

After being together for six years, I would know.

I caressed her legs and looked down in between her body and my senses heightened, becoming more aroused as each second passed.

"Let's talk about that later" I whispered dismissively and leaned forward to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

She moaned into my mouth and gripped my body tighter against her, moving her hips slowly as we kissed fiercely. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and smiled at her sharp intake of breath before she granted me access, our tongues dancing slowly together.

My hands held her face lovingly as we kissed, her hands gripping the back of my shirt tightly. I pulled back slightly to catch my breath and lifted my arms. Se wasted no time and lifted my shirt up, throwing it behind me and capturing my lips again in a more aggressive kiss.

"Fuck" I whispered harshly as I pulled her shirt off and realized she didn't have a bra on. my mouth latching to her neck. Her hands flew up to the back of my head as she moaned, licking from her collar bone to behind her ear. She absolutely loved when I did that.

"Spence, baby, please" she begged, my center flooding at her plea.

I tapped her thighs a couple times and she instantly got my meaning and stood up. I pulled roughly on her belt buckle before unfastening it and unzipping her jeans, pulling them and her sexy black thong down her legs. I looked up at her from my seated position and watched as she bit her lip and held onto my desk behind her as she stepped out of them, our labored breathing filling the room.

I quickly reached behind me and unfastened my own bra before sitting back down and pulling her naked body back on top of me.

"I love when you straddle me" I moaned out as I took in her beauty.

I ran my hands over her perfect breasts, pinching her nipples a little roughly before quickly running my tongue over them to soothe the pain.

"Fuck, Spencer" she cried out, her hips raising in response.

I pulled on her neck, roughly crashing our lips together, my hands roaming over her toned stomach, her thighs, squeezing periodically, teasing her, working her into a frenzy.

"Damn it babe, come on" she pleaded breathlessly as she raised her hips toward me again.

"Someone is impatient" I said teasingly with a smirk.

I knew she didn't want to go slow.

I knew she wanted it rough.

I inhaled deeply through my nose and groaned when my hand met her center, so went and ready for me.

I tapped her already hardening clit a few times and watched her face as I easily entered her with two fingers.

I couldn't help but moan at the feeling of being inside of her. At the sight of her throwing her head back and moaning along with me.

This woman was going to be the death of me.

I started a firm, steady pace and wrapped my free arm around her back, holding her in place as her hips met my thrusts, her moaning filling the room.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Harder" she moaned loudly.

I loved this side of her. My girl was definitely vocal during sex. Aggressive and loud.

So. Damn. Sexy.

She gripped my desk harder and lifted her body more into me, giving me better access to fuck her the way she wanted.

I quickened my pace, pounding her with my fingers hard and fast, already feeling her start to tense around me, her moaning getting louder and her breathing getting faster.

"Don't you dare cum yet, Emily" I warned her, my tone firm, my breathing just as fast as hers.

I halted my movements for a second to get her attention and watched her face turn into frustration.

She growled in response and flew off the desk, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck as she started riding my fingers, hard, her mouth going to my ear.

"Fuck me. Make me cum" she moaned.

"Jesus, fuck" I exclaimed, not expecting it. I flooded even more.

Like I said, this girl was going to be the death of me.

I started up my fast, hard pace again. Fucking my girl into oblivion. She was so close. I curled my fingers as I fucked her. As she bounced on top of me, I took her nipple into my mouth and bit down, affectively making her squeeze her legs and arms around me and screaming her ecstasy into the room and she came, my fingers never losing a beat.

I slowed my hand as I felt her orgasm subside, before pulling out completely and wrapping my arms around her, holding her close to me as we both caught our breath.

"I love you" I whispered, kissing the side of her ear.

She pulled back and smiled at me, her hand coming to rest on my cheek.

"I love you too, babe" she said, giving me a peck on the lips, resting her forehead against mine.

I continued to slowly rub her back gently, feeling her tense muscles under my hands.

"Rough day?" I asked gently, already knowing the answer.

She nodded with a sad smile. I waited for her to open up about it. That's one thing I have learned over the years. Emily is a paramedic. She sees things that are bad, good and everything in between. And I knew she had to be the one to tell me, rather than me pushing her before she was ready.

"Just had a bad call" she said softly, leaning back and playing with my hair. "Eighteen year old girl was killed in an accident tonight, there was literally nothing I could do to save her. And I'm not sure why it affected me so much, when its not the first death I've had" she said shaking her head, pointing her head to the ceiling as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

My heart broke for her. For the girl. For her family.

"I'm so sorry, Em. I can't imagine how hard it is for you, you have such a big heart and I know how much it hurts you" I said lovingly, adjusting her in my lap as my hands reached up to wipe her tears that were now falling.

"I know it's just... This is part of my job. Some days I will be fine when something like this happens, I do what I need to do then move on to the next. But this one... I don't know" she sniffed a little and rubbed her face with her hands.

"There isn't any other explanation I can give you except that you're an amazing person. You're the strongest person I know, but you're also human. And of course your job entails you to see these things, baby. But it's okay to break once in a while. I'll be here to help out the pieces back together" I said gently.

She smiled at me through her tears and sighed, leaning forward and attaching her lips to mine in a tender kiss.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"I love you, Emily. I'm sorry you had a bad day" I said kissing her forehead.

"It's much better now because of you. I'm not sure what I would do without you" she said, hugging me tight before pulling back and standing up, stretching her muscles.

I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful body. She really was amazing.

"How much longer do you have?" she asked, looking around for her clothes before handing me my bra and shirt.

"Probably about an hour, hour and a half tops" I replied as I got dressed, walking over to the bathroom to wash my hands.

"I'll make some dinner for us, take your time" she said smiling, giving me one last kiss before turning away.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to me, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss before slowly pulling back.

"I'm always here for you" I whispered and let her go.

"I know, babe" she nodded and pecked me once more before walking out of the bathroom and toward the kitchen.

I walked back to my office and took a deep breath, rolling my head side to side before sitting back down and trying to focus so I can get this work done.

I felt for Emily and what she is most likely going through. I could never imagine what it is really like to do what she does, but it made me love her more.

I looked down at my fingers and smiled, playing with the ring on my left ring finger, lost in memory.

Life is amazing.

No matter what happens, through all the ups and downs, I am blessed and I am forever going to be okay because I have Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone, there will be flashbacks every other chapter or so just to give you more of an insight to how things happened. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Flashback 2005. _

_"Hey guys" I said approaching our table in the quad, leaning down to kiss the side of Emily's head, setting my books on the table before sitting next to Aria. _

_"Why does Emily get a kiss but I don't?" Hanna whined and I rolled my eyes. _

_"Because I'm special, right Spence?" She asked smiling, looking right at me. _

_I just smiled and winked. _

_I was already in love with her. I had been since the beginning of junior year last year. But I had no right to be. We both had girlfriends. _

_"Hey babe" someone said softly to her as I looked away when they kissed hello. _

_I looked towards Hanna and Aria and found them both looking at the couple with small smiles on their faces. I knew they couldn't help it, it's natural to smile when Emily is happy. I caught Hanna's eye and she raised her eyebrow at me, subtly nodding her head toward them. I raised my eyebrow in return and shrugged. I'm not sure what that was about. _

_Emily and Paige. They have been dating since the start of our junior year. A few months more than I have been with my girlfriend, Ashley. Emily was in love. I wasn't. Well, not with the girl I should have been in love with. _

_I'm brought out of my thoughts by strong arms wrapping around my shoulders from behind, instantly making me smile. I may not be in love with the girl, but I cared about her deeply. _

_"Good morning sunshine" she laughed into my ear, quickly kissing it before sitting down beside me and saying hi to the rest of our friends. _

_I looked up at Emily and caught her staring intently at me with a look I couldn't read. She averted her eyes and smiled at me before turning her attention back to Paige. _

_I took a moment to stare at Ashley as she talked with the girls. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. She was fit and strong and carried herself confidently and beautifully. She was someone everyone liked. Long beautiful brown hair, and a style of her own. She loved me. She loved me more than I deserved to be loved and I couldn't help but feel I was robbing her of true happiness. _

_"What do ya say, Spence?" She asked me, wrapping her arms around my waist and squeezing a little. _

_"Uh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention. What do I say to what?" I asked tentatively. _

_"Double date with us tonight! Of course after your game first" Paige exclaimed excitedly, making me smile in response. My friends never missed one of my soccer games, I loved their support. _

_"Sure I'm in" I said happily, much to the delight of my girlfriend and Paige. I looked at Emily and she was giving me the same look from earlier. _

_"You okay, Em?" I asked, reaching over and resting my hand on too of hers. She entertained our fingers and squeezed a little. _

_"Perfect" she said smiling softly at me. _

_We were always touchy feely with each other, that didn't change when we got girlfriends. _

_"We should get to class" Ashley said standing up, running her fingers through my hair. _

_I nodded, letting go of Emily's hand and grabbing my books before standing up. _

_"See you guys later" I said dismissively to Hanna and Aria as I walked with Ashley, grabbing her hand along the way. _

_"Love you babe" she said softly, leaning in to kiss me as we stopped in front of her class. _

_"Love you too" I said smiling at her, kissing her once more before pulling back and walking toward my own class. One I shared with Emily and Paige. _

_My stomach did flips as I walked in and caught her stare. I winked at her and sat down in front of her, her hands automatically rubbing the back of my neck and shoulders. I expected it. It happened almost every day. _

_I sighed softly and stared straight ahead. Lazily listening as Emily and Paige continued their conversation, her hands still massaging my shoulders. _

_If only she knew what she was doing to me. _

**_Later that day..._**

_"Hastings! Get out there!" My coach yelled at me as I was struggling to take a much needed drink of my Gatorade. _

_I nodded quickly and ran back onto the field. We were undefeated. I was team Captain. I was the best player on the team. I knew this but I didn't flaunt it. I treated everyone as an equally important player. That's what a team was all about. _

_"Cortez, run ahead!" I yelled to my teammate, running towards the goalie, a player from the other team fast approaching me. _

_Just as I passed the ball, I felt her foot hook around mine, her body slamming into the side of mine, instantly throwing me to the ground with force. _

_"Fuck" I groaned out as the wind was knocked out of me, my shoulder and side screaming in pain as I tried to roll on my back. _

_I was surrounded by my teammates within seconds, my coach crouched down low as he talked to me. _

_"How bad is it?" He asked quickly as he assessed me. _

_I grunted in response and tightly closed my eyes as I massaged my shoulder a little bit, still trying to catch my breath. _

_"Spence! Are you okay?" I heard her yell before I saw her. I opened my eyes and turned my head to the right to find her running towards me, a worried look on her face. I looked passed her for a second and saw all of my friends with equally worried looks. _

_She fell to her knees beside me and ran a hand over my face, gently touching my shoulder before grabbing my free hand. _

_"I think I'm okay" I breathed out and let her help me to a sitting position. _

_"Are you sure? Do you think you can still play?" Coach asked, clearly not ready to lose this game but still concerned about me. _

_"Of course. Who do you think you're talking to?" I smirked, moving to stand with her help. _

_I heard applause start all around me as I stood. I smiled sheepishly over at my friends and looked to the girl in front of me. _

_"I'm okay Em, I promise. Just a little sore" I said, rotating my arm, squinting a little as it tensed. _

_I briefly wondered why she was the one checking on me and not Ashley. _

_"You scared me" she whispered before lightly punching my shoulder. _

_"Ow jeeze, hurt the already wounded why don't you?" I said laughing as I pushed her back towards my friends. _

_She laughed and smiled at me, a smile that was meant for me and me only. I winked at her and shooed her away before turning back to my team. _

_There was just something about that girl that I couldn't let go. _

_I knew I shouldn't have gotten into a relationship with someone else when I was already in love with Emily. But I couldn't help it. By the time I realized my feelings, she already had Paige and I was not about to come in between them. _

_Then I met Ashley. She asked me to check her math problems in class one day and her smile drew me in. I thought it would take my mind off of Emily. I thought it would make the feelings I had for her go away and I could focus on someone else. _

_It worked for a little while. It took my mind off of her and I was happy for once. _

_Ashley was one of a kind type of girl, I knew that. But she wasn't Emily. _

_And I don't think anything in this world could compare to her. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! Thank you for your feedback, I appreciate it! This chapter is a little more insight to Emily's job, aka a little bit of what I actually do for a living. It's a little tough writing it all out because its so different in real life but I did my best to get the important parts in a situation like this. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3**

"Spencer! Hurry your skinny ass up! I'm starving!" I heard her yell from the front room.

"Yea, yea, I'm coming!" I said with a playful tone as I walked through the house to see Hanna sitting impatiently on my couch. "Can you ever be patient?"

"I've been waiting forever!" She said dramatically, trying to contain her smile as she stood up.

I stopped with my hand on the front door and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, okay. Maybe not forever. But you know how I get when I'm hungry!" She said with a slight pout.

I laughed and shook my head at her as we headed out to our favorite restaurant.

"Aria just texted me and said her and Ezra are on their way and will see us there" Hanna said as she typed on her phone.

"How are things going with Caleb?" I asked her as we came to a stop light.

"Things are going really, really well. It's weird actually. Almost like its too good. Does that make sense?" She replied, looking at me with a confused expression.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"You forget who you're talking to, Han" I said, raising my eyebrow and smirking.

"Oh what was I thinking?!" She exclaimed playfully smacking her forehead. "You're already living proof of all of that" she said laughing.

"Hey you never know. Maybe this is your time to shine and wear a nice beautiful wedding dress finally" I said raising my eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Woah, woah, woah. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here, Sparky" she said laughing but I could tell she was silently agreeing with me.

I laughed along with her as the light turned green, the car in front of me pulling into the intersection. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a car careening towards the intersection, clearly not going to stop anytime soon and blowing through the red light.

Hanna and I both screamed and I slammed on my brakes, honking to try to get the drivers attention in front of me. It was too late. The car got T-boned and flew through the intersection, spinning a few times, slamming into the light pole before coming to a stop on its four wheels.

I put my car in park and jumped out, already running towards the car as I yelled back to Hanna to call an ambulance.

The car was so smashed I could barely see the person inside. I was panicking. I didn't know what to do. I felt like I should at least try to do something but there wasn't anything I could do. I wasn't trained for something like this.

"Hey can you hear me?" I yelled at the car, hoping to get the driver's attention. I heard a small groan in response and felt a little relief as I heard the sirens of the ambulance fast approaching.

"Try to hold on, help is coming!" another stranger yelled into the car, looking at me helplessly.

I felt a tug on my arm and turned around to see Hanna standing there, pulling me away from the car as the ambulance pulled up to the scene.

"Come on, lets give them some space" she said shakily, intertwining her fingers with mine as we walked to the curb to watch.

I watched as they jumped out of the rig, pulling on their yellow reflective vests and putting gloves on.

"Emily" I stated and moved forward before Hanna pulled me back again.

"Let her do her thing, Spence" she whispered, staring at the scene before us.

I watched as she and her partner opened the back doors, pulling the gurney out and a long board with a monitor and a big medical bag.

I watched in awe at the way she carried herself. I've never gotten the privilege of seeing her in action at work.

"Spencer?" Emily's partner Ryan and really good friend of ours asked cautiously as they approached the car. I saw Emily's head pop up in alarm at my name being called, making eye contact with me.

"We're okay babe, we just witnessed it" I said hurriedly as she rushed over to me.

I inwardly swooned as she ran her hand down the side of my face and neck, letting out a puff of air as she squeezed Hanna's arm beside me.

"You scared me" she said breathlessly. "Stay here" she said looking at me in the eyes before turning back to the car and into Paramedic mode.

"Ma'am can you hear me?" she said as she tried looking for a way into the car.

"Yes. Oh my God please help me! I can't feel my legs!" She screamed, panic evident in her voice.

I watched as Emily quickly looked to Ryan and they shared a look before responding.

"Okay honey, were here to help you just try to stay calm for me okay, can you do that?" she asked sympathetically.

Hanna squeezed my hand a little tighter, looking at me proudly before looking back at Emily. We watched silently as the fire truck pulled on scene with another ambulance for the car that caused all of this. We watched as Emily continued to talk to the woman calmly and confidently as the firefighters worked on getting a way into the car. The jaws of life. I've never seen it in person, only heard about them or seen them in movies. Amazing.

I heard words being yelled out here and there, everyone communicating about what was going on.

"Hey Cap! We're gonna need an air ship!" Emily yelled to one of the fireman. He nodded, already on his radio and walking away.

"Air ship?" Hanna asked.

"Helicopter" I said simply. I knew these things from Emily telling me.

I watched as they finally pulled her from the car slowly and onto the board, a collar around her neck. I watched as Emily instantly put oxygen on the woman, as she reached out frantically for Emily's hand. I watched as she took ahold of her hand tightly, leaning down and talking softly to her as they continued to work.

Just from standing here I could see blood everywhere, I wasn't sure where it was all coming from. I saw that both of her legs were broken and also bleeding. Ryan and another firefighter already wrapping them with what looked like cardboard and gauze.

"Oh no" Hanna sighed out sadly.

I watched as police cleared the intersection. I watched with a hand covering my eyes, as the helicopter landed right next to the wreck. I watched them wheel her straight to them. I watched as they transferred her from the gurney into the helicopter. I watched as Emily ran back towards her ambulance with the gurney. I watched as the helicopter took off from the ground and soar through the sky towards its destination.

I watched her as she talked with her crew, cleaning up the mess they made while trying to save this poor woman.

I was in awe. I was in awe of Emily and the people she works with. I was in awe at what they are capable of doing in such a short time.

"Your wife is such a badass" Hanna whispered, bumping my shoulder with hers.

I laughed lightly and smiled at her.

Leave it to Hanna to lighten up a somber mood. I looked up to see Emily excusing herself and start making her way towards us.

"You were amazing" I said proudly as she reached me.

She smiled modestly and shrugged like it was no big deal.

"No, seriously Em. You fucking rock!" Hanna exclaimed as she threw her arms around Emily, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay" she said, looking over Hanna's shoulder at me.

She stepped towards me, her arms wrapping around me, briefly squeezing me before letting go and stepping back. She had to stay professional.

"If we would have left the house ten seconds before, I don't think we would have been okay" Hanna said.

"Let's not think about that okay?" I said soothingly, running my hand up and down her arm.

"I have to go finish paperwork and clean up, but I'll see you at home okay?" She said looking at me, slowly walking backing away. "I love you guys."

"I love you too" we both said in unison and slowly started walking back to my car.

"I need food!" Hanna exclaimed as we buckled our seat belts.

"Yes, little monster. I will feed you now" I laughed as I cautiously pulled into the traffic.

I was so proud of my girl I could barely contain it.

Life could change so quickly in a matter of seconds.

It made me appreciate my life and the people in it. It made me appreciate having Emily by my side everyday.

I was truly blessed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Just a little FOF really quick before I get onto posting the next chapter, I'm on a role today! :)_

_Breyanaxo: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! _

_CloudGypsy: Thank you so much! You're so kind! I do agree with you, we all like to reminisce about our pasts, especially when it comes to the ones we love. I'm glad you are seeing the emotions portrayed in my story, that was what I was aiming for! Hope you continue to enjoy this story as I write it! :) _

_gaby2angel: thanks for your feedback! I'm glad you are enjoying it, and I promise there will be more flashbacks building up to the present, thanks for reading!_

_Well, with that being said, here's the next chapter! It's full of smut, you've been warned!_

**Chapter 4**

I sighed as I walked through my front door, throwing my keys in the bowl on the table by the door before stretching, groaning when my shoulders popped. It's been a long few hours. After witnessing that horrible accident earlier this afternoon, to going to eat with my friends, to running a few errands, I felt a little drained. I missed Emily.

I knew she was having a tough time after she saw me on that call. She hasn't voiced anything to me about it upsetting her but I know her. She got scared when she saw me there. I don't blame her. I would have felt the exact same way.

I haven't heard from her since then except for a text about three hours ago telling me she loved me. Even Ryan texted me telling me he was glad we were okay.

I looked at the time and realized that she should be off of work within the next half hour, so I figured I would hop into the shower and relax a little bit so I could spend some time with Emily and help her relax from her long day.

I grabbed my towel and walked into the bathroom, setting my iPod on the dock on the counter and pressing play. I slowly undressed myself as I listened to the music, letting it consume me. I walked into my big walk in shower and turned on the water. I definitely loved this shower. It was huge, it had a long bench seat which worked wonders when Emily showered with me. There was a foot and a half square shower head in the middle of the ceiling, with five jets on both sides of the shower walls. I was consumed in the warm water, it was amazing.

I was humming softly when I heard Emily's voice call my name from the entrance to the shower. Startled a little at her arrival, I looked up to see her standing in her "after work" comfortable clothes. Her stare penetrating right through me.

"Babe, what are you doing home early?" I asked as I watched her start taking off her clothes, her stare never leaving mine.

"Ry had to leave early to catch his flight" she said simply.

I just nodded my head and continued to watch her through the spray of the water.

As soon as she had her last article of clothing off, she took two strides towards me, her body hitting the spray of the water and hitting my body instantly, her arms wrapping around my waist tightly as her lips found mine in a desperate kiss.

I moaned into the kiss, at the feeling of her wet body against mine as I stepped backwards, my back hitting the wall behind me. I grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her with everything I was feeling, both of our emotions pouring into each other.

She pulled back breathlessly and just stared at me, my hands caressing her face softly.

"I could have lost you today" she said tightly.

"You didn't. I'm right here, baby" I whispered lovingly.

I knew how close it was to being me and Hanna in that accident. I knew it was going to affect her this way when I saw she was the one that responded to the call.

She just continued to stare at me, not saying anything.

"I was so proud of you today" I said resting my forehead against hers and sighing, wrapping my arms around her body.

"Look at me, Spence" she whispered, lifting her head from mine.

I obeyed her request and leaned my head back, resting it against the wall as I looked at her again.

"I love you, so much" she said lovingly.

"And I love you, more" I whispered, smiling softly at her before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a soft, slow, passionate kiss.

She breathed deeply through her nose, her hands moving across my stomach making my muscles twitch. She pulled back a little, attaching her mouth to my neck and sucked my pulse point slightly, not enough to leave a mark but enough to send that feeling straight to my core. I moaned, my back arching off the wall and forcefully into her body.

I moaned and sucked in a breath as her mouth latched onto my wet nipple, her hands groping both breasts.

"Jesus, Em" I said hoarsely, tangling one of my hands in her wet hair, pulling her into me with force.

I moaned loudly when I felt her bite down on my nipple, her right hand gliding down my body and in between my legs. Her fingers expertly started massaging my hardening clit for a few seconds before entering me easily with two fingers, my face falling to the crook of her neck and biting her shoulder, muffling another loud moan.

"Oh fuck" I moaned, throwing my head back against the wall as she started a hard, slow pace inside of me.

"You're so wet for me" she said breathlessly into my ear, biting down before sucking on my neck again as she fucked me slowly, taking her time with me.

I closed my eyes tightly and wrapped my arms around her shoulders tightly and raised one leg to wrap around her body, stepping up on my tippy toes as I thrust my hips into her.

"Look at me" she demanded for the second time that night, groaning along with me.

I quickly opened my eyes and lifted my head to stare at her with heavy lids. She loved to watch me as she made me fall apart at the seams. My hand grabbed the back of her head and I pulled her hair with little force and she bit her lip and moaned loudly before attacking my lips with hers in an aggressive kiss, her fingers inside of me finding a quicker, harder pace.

"Fuck, baby I'm gonna cum" I moaned loudly as I pulled away from her, her body pushing deeper into me, her hand not letting up.

Her arm tightened around my back as she held me and I tucked my head into her neck again as my orgasm exploded inside of me, seeing white behind my eyelids as my body trembled in her arms, moaning out her name loudly, echoing off the walls.

I slowly let my leg fall back to the ground and relaxed in her arms as she rubbed my sides.

"I will never get tired of that" she said laughing lightly as she pecked my nose, then my forehead.

I sighed contently and pushed away from the wall. I put my body under the spray of the water, turning the water to a hotter temperature and reached for the shampoo.

"Let me take care of you" I said to her as I pulled her in front of me. "Close your eyes" I whispered.

I poured the amount needed into my hand as Emily rinsed her body before stepping to the side to allow me to wash her hair. I started a slow massage, lightly scraping my fingers against her scalp, smiling at her content sigh, her hands resting lightly against my hips. My mind becoming aware of the music that still floated throughout the bathroom.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply before looking back at Emily with adoration as I silently tilted her head into the spray of water to rinse her hair. Sometimes I still can't believe we're together. That we have been together for the last six years. Six wonderful years.

And each and everyday I continue to fall in love with her, without fail.

I grabbed the conditioner and lathered her hair with it before grabbing the loofa and starting to slowly wash her body in the way that she deserves. I leaned forward and started trailing little kisses across her smooth, tan skin as I washed her. My tongue darting out every now and then to taste her. I reached my hand in between her legs and washed her before continuing down the rest of her body. Once I finished, I dropped the loofa and reached my hand in between her legs again and smiled as she opened her eyes.

I leaned forward and kissed her softly, pulling her against me as I turned her around towards the bench seat in the shower. I gently guided her into a sitting position, bending my body over hers as I continued to kiss her.

"I love you" I said as I got down on my knees in front of her, biting my lip as she took a sharp intake of breath and leaned back a little on her elbows, spreading her knees for me.

Fuck she was beautiful.

"You are so beautiful" I said as I leaned forward to kiss her stomach, moving south, trailing kisses everywhere I could.

I took a deep breath as I reached my goal, looking up at her before sticking my tongue out and slowly, but firmly licking the length of her sex. Flicking my tongue a few times on her clit, feeling it harden.

"Fuck, Spencer" she moaned, her hand tangling in my hair and resting on my head as I tasted her.

I wrapped my arms around her thighs and adjusted my knees a little. It wasn't the most comfortable position on the hard tile floor, but I didn't care. My stomach started tightening at the sound of her moaning, breathing harshly, her hips slowly but deliberately thrusting into my face.

I swirled my tongue in slow circles against her clit before sucking it into my mouth, making her body jerk harshly against me as her breathing became more erratic.

As I continued to suck her engorged clit, I placed two fingers at her entrance and entered her swiftly, her hips jerking more forcefully as she screamed her pleasure.

"Fuck!" she yelled as she laid down against the bench fully, smacking her hand flat against the tile before reaching up to grab ahold of the metal railing that was perfectly placed above her, her other hand tightening its hold on my hair.

Her hips started a faster rhythm, matching my thrusts into her, my tongue quickening against her. I placed on hand on her lower stomach, below her naval and grunted as I felt her muscles tightening, a sure sign that she was close to cumming. She untangled her hand from my hair and gripped the railing with both hands as she lifted her body up, screaming out her pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her body.

I hummed in satisfaction as I felt her juices spill into my mouth, licking her clean before giving her sex a small kiss and slowly getting to my feet, wincing as my tense muscles stretched, and hovered over her sexy body as she tried to catch her breath.

She opened her eyes and stared at me intently again, both of us becoming more aware of all of the noises around us. Finally she smiled and sat up, pushing me to a standing position before standing up herself.

"Let's finish getting you all cleaned up so we can relax together" she said as she guided me back into the stream of water, moving the temperature to a hotter setting again.

Shower sex was the hottest. Sex with her in general was the hottest. And it was something I craved, something I longed for each and every day. She had me. Every inch of me.

Always and forever.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! but here you go, hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think! :)_

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Flashback 2005._

_"Are you okay, Spence?" Ashley asked from beside me. We were in my room studying and I couldn't seem to focus to save my life. _

_ "Yea, sure. Why do you ask?" I said setting my pencil down and sitting up to look at her, stretching my arms over my head. _

_"I don't know, you just seem a little off lately, that's all" she said, also sitting up and crossing her legs beneath her. _

_ "I guess I just feel a little stressed out" I said softly, hoping that would be enough for her to drop it. _

_"Everything will be okay, babe. You shouldn't be stressing so much when you know you're going to pass all your tests with flying colors" she said smiling as she reached over to take my hand in hers, softly rubbing the back of it with her thumb. _

_I smiled softly at her and looked at her hands, silently playing with her fingers. I guess I was a little out of the loop with her lately and I feel horrible about it, and even more horrible that she has noticed. I couldn't help it. Emily would not leave my mind no matter how hard I tried. _

_ "I'm sorry, Ash. I don't mean to be all stand offish with you" I said, picking her hand up and kissing the back of it. _

_"It's okay, Spence. I know you well enough to know you have a lot going on in that head of yours" she said, tapping her finger against my forehead. _

_ "How about we go out to dinner or something, take a little break from studying" she suggested, already closing her books and standing up. _

_"That sounds like a great idea" I smiled, standing up also and walking over to hug her. _

_"I miss you" she whispered in my neck as she held me tighter, making me close my eyes tightly in guilt. _

_"I miss you too" I whispered back to her before pulling back and kissing her softly, holding her tightly to me. "Let's get going, it will be nice to spend some time with just us" I said tugging on her hand. _

_She smiled giddily and jumped excitedly towards the door and it made me laugh. _

_Once we were seated at the restaurant, our time was filled with small talk, about nothing and everything. I forgot how good it was to talk to her. And it made me feel guilty again. _

_I was shutting her out lately because of my thoughts and feelings about Emily and I hadn't realized how it was affecting her. _

_This was one of the moments that I wished I could forget about Emily. I should be focusing on one girl and one girl only, my girlfriend. But at this point, I wasn't so sure if it was even possible to stop feeling for her, to stop thinking about her. _

_I found myself wondering lately if the best thing I should do is break it off with Ashley. It wasn't fair to her, and I'm not sure I can keep pretending to be stressed over something like school, or soccer. I never stress about school or soccer, she of all people should know that. _

_"Hey, theres Hanna and Aria" Ashley said looking over my shoulder and waving them over. _

_"What's up, chikas?" Hanna said as she plopped down next to me and taking a bite of my food, making me raise an eyebrow at her._

_"Oh my God! This is the best mac & cheese ever!" she exclaimed loudly. _

_"Don't mind her, she's starving and you know how she gets" Aria said laughing._

_"Aria likes to starve me!" she exclaimed dramatically, throwing her head onto my shoulder. _

_"Bite me, snatch" Aria replied laughing. "Sorry for barging in on your date guys" she said looking at Ashley then at me guiltily. _

_"It's okay, you guys are more than welcome to join us" Ash said smiling before turning to say something to Aria. _

_"You know you can order your own plate before you eat all mine, you moocher" I said taking the fork away from Hanna. _

_"You guys are on a date?" she asked. _

_I nodded my head yes as I chewed. _

_"I've been meaning to ask you, do you think I could steal you away after dinner for a little while?" she whispered, before snatching my fork again and taking another bite of my food. _

_"Yeah, of course" I said before pushing my plate in between us and grabbing an extra fork. "We can share" I said laughing at her antics before looking to Ashley, who was now standing up. _

_"Sorry, Spence but I gotta go home, my mom is bitching at me to help her around the house and I have some homework to finish anyways" she said rolling her eyes but smiling. _

_She leaned down and softly kissed me. _

_"I'm gonna give Aria a ride home too, Han do you think you can handle getting Spencer home safe?" she asked playfully. _

_"Duh. I'm the world's safest driver" she said with a snort making us all laugh._

_"I love you, thank you for tonight, call me when you get home" she said before kissing me again and walking out with Aria. _

_Once they left, Hanna moved to the seat in front of me and flagged down a waiter to order more food. _

_"So, you wanna tell me what's going on with you lately?" Hanna asked, looking right at me. _

_"What do you mean?" I asked, reaching over to take a sip of water. _

_"Come on Spence, I'm your best friend. I see things" she said looking at me softly. "How long have you had feelings for Emily?" she whispered. _

_My eyes widened and I panicked a little. _

_"Don't worry, its not like its completely obvious. You just forget that I know you" she says, her hand reaching out and resting on top of mine. _

_I sighed softly and closed my eyes briefly before settling them on her. _

_"A while" I said simply with a shrug of my shoulders. _

_"Define a while" she said, pursing her lips. _

_"Since she started dating Paige" I exhaled, feeling a little weight lifted off my shoulders now that I finally said it out loud to someone. _

_This time her eyes widened before she looked at me with sympathy, squeezing my hand a little. _

_"But you've been with Ashley almost just as long" she said, trying to clear things up a bit. _

_"I got with Ashley to make me forget about Emily and the feelings I had for her. It worked for a short time. But then Emily made her way back in. I couldn't help falling for her Han" I sighed __as my eyes welled with tears._

_"It's gonna be okay, Spence, please don't cry" she said softly, just as the food she ordered arrived. _

_I sniffled a little and wiped my eyes and looked at her confused as the waiter put another plate of 'the best mac & cheese ever' in front of me. _

_"I'm paying you back for basically inhaling all of yours" she said sheepishly with a smile. _

_"What are you gonna do about this, Spence?" she asked as we both started eating. I couldn't deny that I was still hungry, and Han was right, it really was the best mac & cheese ever. _

_"What do you mean what am I gonna do? I'm not going to do anything Hanna. She's perfectly happy with Paige and I'm still with Ashley. She is an amazing girl" I replied. _

_"You think she's perfectly happy with Paige? Uh, you might want to look a little deeper into their relationship Spence. Me and Aria ran into them earlier and she didn't look too happy to me" she said taking a big sip of water before continuing. "And yes, Ashley may be an amazing girl, but you can't just drag her along Spence, that isn't fair to either of you." _

_"Do you want my opinion?" she asked. I nodded yes, taking a breath in before letting it out slowly. _

_"Emily is happiest when I see her with you" she said softly, and tilted her head a little. _

_"What are you saying?" I asked as my heart settled in my throat. I felt like it was going to explode. _

_"I'm saying to open your eyes a little Spence" she asked as she shook her head at me. _

_I kept my mouth shut as I stared at her. What could that possibly mean? She wasn't implying that Emily...no. Just no. She couldn't. _

_"Speak of the devil" Hanna said under her breath as she called out to Emily who apparently just walked through the door. _

_I widened my eyes at Hanna and shook my head subtly. She couldn't possibly be here right now. _

_"Hey guys!" she exclaimed happily as her and Paige approached our table, hand in hand. _

_I looked up at her and smiled through my nervousness and my heart sped up again as she leaned down and kissed the top of my head before hugging Hanna. _

_"You guys should join us!" Han said as she scooted over in the booth, kicking my leg under the table. _

_I scooted over slowly and Emily sat beside me with no hesitation, leaving __Paige to sit by Hannah._

_I inhaled slowly and held my breath as I felt Emily's hand on my thigh, squeezing a little before just resting there like it was the most natural thing in the world. I looked to Hanna who was having a conversation with Paige, then turned to look at Emily who was looking at me softly. _

_"How was your day?" she asked. _

_"Uh, it was good. How was yours?" I asked, clearing my throat. _

_"It's better now" she said with a small smile, squeezing my thigh again. _

_I smiled at her and turned back to my food, offering a bite to Emily who gladly took it. _

_"Wow, that's got to be the best mac & cheese ever" she said happily. _

_"See! I told you!" Hanna exclaimed laughing, leaning over to give Emily a high five. _

_I just laughed and shook my head at my friends. The little things in life eh?_

_I looked to Hanna once more and she winked at me before engaging in another conversation. _

_Emily's hand never leaving my thigh. _

_Oh Lord. Help me._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! This chapter is more of a fun filled and much needed chapter. Hopefully it will start coming together for you guys! Enjoy! _

_P.s. Thank you to those of you who are leaving feedback, I'm glad you're enjoying my story thus far :)_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As I pulled into our driveway after running a couple errands this morning, I let my thoughts wonder a little, still swept away at how my life has turned out.

In college I had a psychology professor that was my mentor. He is an amazing man. He owns his own firm and was very adamant about me going to work for him once I graduated.

Well I graduated. And like he said, he had a job waiting just for me.

I am a psychologist/therapist, specializing in counseling for gay teens and adults, couples, and singles. I was good at what I do. I loved being able to talk to people that needed a little push in the right direction. I liked to be there for people that needed me.

It hasn't been all lilies and butterflies to get to where I am today. I've worked my ass off and it shows.

"Hey girl" I cooed at the black German Shepherd bounding down the hall towards me when I opened the front door, overly excited that I am home.

"We're you a good girl while I was gone? Hmm?" I asked petting her lovingly before walking into the kitchen to the back door, her following closely behind.

I let her into the back yard to play and stretch while I went around the house and started opening the windows to let the fresh air in. It was a beautiful, sunny day.

I walked over to the living room and pushed play on the radio. Music instantly filling the whole house but not too loud, making me smile contently before heading to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable, throwing my hair up into a messy pony tail on the way.

I decided to just wear a tank top and throw on some jeans, deciding against shoes and going barefoot.

"Knock, knock!" I hear from the front of the house, making me smile.

"Stranger danger!" I yelled making her laugh loudly, smiling at her cheekily as I rounded the corner and saw her by the front door.

"Hi baby" she said happily as I reached her, her arms instantly wrapping around my shoulders as mine wrapped around her waist.

I leaned in without hesitation and captured her lips in a short, tender kiss.

"Hey yourself" I smiled.

"You're in a good mood today" she said seductively as she kissed me once more before pulling back and heading for the kitchen.

"Of course, you're home and its a wonderful day. How was your meeting?" I asked.

"Boring as always. I don't know why they waste our time with pointless information" she laughed. "Where's Mishka?" She asked as she flipped through the stack of mail she had with her.

"In the backyard, chasing butterflies or something I'm assuming" I said laughing, remembering her first reaction to seeing a butterfly when she was just a puppy.

"Mishka, come here girl" Emily said as she opened the screen door, the dog instantly running towards her and whining her hello. She definitely was attached to Emily the most, she followed her everywhere.

I leaned against the kitchen island and smiled softly at the interaction between the two. Emily fell in love with her the second she saw her little baby paws on the edge of the crate at the pound almost two years ago and I couldn't say no. I'm not sure how Emily came up with the name Mishka, but it fit her well and she was definitely a good dog, very smart and always listened.

We were lucky.

I am lucky.

My eyes lit up a little as the song changed on the stereo and I pushed off the counter to approach Emily.

Our song. The one we danced to at our wedding.

"Dance with me" I whispered softly as I reached my hand out to lightly brush against her arm to get her attention.

She kissed Mishka on the top of her head and stood up to face me, her arms already wrapping around me.

I rested my forehead against hers as we gently swayed to the music, my hands rubbing up and down her back. I loved parts of the day like this with Emily. I wouldn't change them for the world.

"I love you" she sighed contently, tightening her hold on me.

"I love you more" I whispered, leaning in to capture her lips in a kiss.

She slanted her head to the right and swept her tongue softly at my bottom lip before tugging lightly with her teeth. I opened my mouth to grant her access and my heart sped up when her tongue ever so softly touched mine, our kisses never getting deeper than that.

My days weren't complete without Emily. I'm not sure how different our lives would be if we would have made different choices back then, and it makes me more grateful everyday that I get to be with her for the rest of our lives.

We slowed our kissing down until we pulled apart, her face coming to rest in the crook of my neck. I smiled when she started placing small kisses to my neck and under my ear, I absolutely loved when she did that.

"What do you say we invite the crew over for a BBQ?" She asked, pulling her head back and looking at me.

"I think that's a great idea" I said kissing her lips once before pulling back, the song we were dancing to ending. "You go take a shower and I'll call them."

She kissed me a few more times before heading towards our bedroom leaving me and Mishka in the kitchen. I turned toward the dog and she just sat there looking up at me with her head tilted, tail wagging softly. She sat there quietly throughout the whole song.

"Yes you're cute, I love you too" I said lovingly as I crouched down to hug and pet her.

She barked happily before wanting to go back outside. I opened the door and laughed as she took off running in circles, barking here and there as she ran. Definitely a happy dog.

I heard my phone ringing and walked over to the side table by the door to retrieve it, smiling when I saw the caller ID.

"I was just about to call you" I said answering the phone.

"Aww did you miss me?" she asked with a smile in her tone.

"No, I never miss you" I sarcastically replied laughing at her gasp of shock.

"What are you and Caleb doing tonight?" I asked again, walking back to the back door to watch Mishka play in the pool water. That dog is crazy.

"You're a mean girl, Spencer" she said laughing.

"Nothing yet, why what did you guys have in mind?" she asked and I heard rustling around in the background.

"We're gonna have a BBQ, come over" I replied.

"Ooh that sounds fun, we'll be over in a little bit" she said happily, already yelling to Caleb that they needed to go to the store.

"Bye Han" I said laughing before hanging up and calling Aria.

"Yo" she answered.

"Yo? Are you gangster now?" I asked laughing.

"Don't be rude!" She said also laughing.

"We're having a BBQ, you and your hubby are coming" I said not leaving room for argument.

"Yes ma'am" she said with a hint of laughter. "We'll be over soon" she said before we hung up.

I smiled at my friends antics and looked for Ryan's number.

"What's up Spence?" He answered.

"Are you and Sam free tonight?"

"I believe so, what's goin on?"

"BBQ at our house, you guys are more than welcome to come" I said as I noticed Emily walking back into the kitchen, towel drying her hair. I raised my eyebrow at her and smirked. That was fast.

"Oh sweet, I'll call Sam and let her know and we'll be over" he said.

"See you soon!" I sang into the phone making him laugh before hanging up.

"We'll that's six for six so far, I just have to call Ash" I said as I rolled my neck a little.

"Why don't you go shower and I'll call her then we can go to the store to pick up some stuff?" She asked as she reached for her phone.

I nodded and smiled at her, blowing her a kiss and heading to the bathroom.

I loved our friends. We never lost touch when we graduated high school. And if you told me back then that this is how our lives would be, I wouldn't believe you.

But there isn't one thing that I would change about it.

When Emily and I returned home, it was just after noon. Hanna and Caleb were also pulling up to our house, Hanna waving like a mad man.

"Perfect timing!" Hanna yelled as she jumped out of the car, Caleb laughing at her.

Once we got everything into the house, Aria and Ezra were walking through the door.

"I come in peace" Ezra said as he bowed, holding out a twelve pack of beer, trying to hold back his laugh.

"Why thank you, kind gentleman" Emily said laughing, also bowing before wrapping her free arm around his shoulder in a quick hug.

I started to put everything away in the fridge when I heard someone behind me.

"Hello sunshine!" she said smiling widely at me, leaning forward to kiss my cheek before setting her bags down on the counter.

"Ashley! You made it. Where's your other half?" I asked, continuing to load the fridge.

"Of course I made it, I haven't seen you guys in a few weeks. When Em called me I couldn't decline" she said shrugging as she opened a beer. "And Paige will be here shortly" she said winking.

I smiled and shook my head and watched as the others hugged their hellos.

Like I said, if you told me back then that this is how our lives would be, I wouldn't believe you.


End file.
